Ryuu Hashirama
'First Name' His first name is Ryuu meaning "dragon" in japanese. 'Last Name' Hashirama 'Username' Entichi 'Nickname' When tired or extremely bored Ryuu can become foolish and comical. This has earned him the nickname Baka meaning "idiot". 'Age' 20 (4/12) 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6" 3' 'Weight' 230 lbs 'Blood type' AB pos 'Behaviour/Personality' ( Bare min of 100 words, would like love to see 200+ on how your character acts. The more detail provided. The better the RP will be! ) 'Clan & Rank' Utsukushii Clan. Chairwoman's Protector. 'What district do you live in?' District 1 'Relationship' Single. 'Occupation' Protector of Sekushi. 'Fighting Style' American-style Boxing, Muey Thai, and Taikuando. 'Weapon of Choice' Light sword and dual pistols. He can go hand to hand if needed. Allies/Enemies Known Allies: Sekushi Yuri and Tsuyo (Sekushi's Canine companion.) 'Background' Ryuu never grew up as a normal child. The moment he could walk his father started teaching him how to fight. This was mainly because his father was an assasin in his youth .His father was not simply teaching him to defend himself, but also how to kill. Whenever ryuu fell down in pain he was forced to get back up and was hurt even more for falling in the first place. By the time he was thirteen he could kill a grown man. This was mostly because he grew alot more than most boys his age. In school he didnt get very good grades. This was not because he wasn't intellegent, but because he didn't care. He started to realize that he didn't want to know how to kill just for the hell of it. He begun to rebel against his father by skipping training session and refusing to spar. At around 17 his father had enough and Ryuu was presented with an ultimatum which was either learn to kill or leave the home and never come back. Ryuu chose to leave and started to live his life on the streets. In the streets he gained acquaintances that did not make his life better , but worse. He learned how to use handguns and even about using lethal poisons and other weapons. Again he realized it wasnt for him, so he decided to leave these people, but they werent going to let him just leave. Ryuu fought for his life killing each guy that stood in his way. He sumbled from the dark alley with his hands covered in blood. He was approached by an elderly woman who escorted his limp body to the nearest emdical facility. He was taken care of and release after about two days. He decided to stay away from the streets and live on his own also getting a job as a cleaning boy for a local market. One day he was approached by a beautiful woman who was wearing little to no clothing who handed him a letter that was signed by a woman named Sekushi Yuri. The letter told him to go to a club located in District 1 of KasiaHana. This letter said that it was important and that it would benefit him financially. That was something that he could not pass up. On the night that was stated in the letter he approached the club and two women who appeared to be workers escorted him inside. What was inside is what he definately was not expecting. The club turned out to be a strip club. He felt slightly uncomfortable as he had not been around women who were little to not dressed because of constant training or being in trouble. He was brought to a room upstair where a beautiful woman sat behind the desk and appeared to have been waiting for him. She gestured for the two workers to leave the room and they did without hesitation closing the door behind them. He sat in the chair and listened to the woman's proposal. She wanted hi to be a bodyguard. At first he said no, but then she did the unexpected. She sat on his lap and started performing other actions that Ryuu had never experienced. Being that he had never been with a woman it was more than enough to convince him. He was told to keep it a secret and was given keys to a home. When he arrived from what he could tell the house was about two stories and the outside was light blue. The inside was exceptionally clean. He thought to himself. "Now what?" 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~